


Lucifer One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28





	1. Loving A Fallen Angel

Loving A Fallen Angel

 

“You can’t be serious?!” I hiss at Dean.

“Look, I don’t like this anymore than you do but Chuck said he has to stay here.” Dean sighs.

“But I don’t want him to stay here!” I shout.

“I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me to.” Lucifer snaps at me.

“Well fly off somewhere else then.” I growl.

“Stop it.” Dean says quietly, trying to pull me away from Lucifer.

“Get off me Dean.” I snarl, yanking my arm from his grasp. 

“I think he’s just trying to be a good big brother and protect you.” Lucifer smirks.

I growl and swing out, punching him square in the face. There’s a stunned silence and even I’m shocked at myself. I see Chuck stand up and look like he’s about to intervene but then we all relax as Lucifer just laughs.

“HER I like.” Lucifer grins.

“Feeling is not mutual, Lucy.” I snap.

“Careful, Little Girl, I might just have to teach you a lesson.” Lucifer growls, stepping closer to me.

“Hey!” Sam and Dean yell, hands tightening on their angel blades.

“Try it.” I snarl, getting right into Lucifer’s face.

He growls at me but for some reason I’m not scared. I’m actually intrigued. 

“Enough.” Chuck says, stepping towards us.

“You know what, Chuck? Screw you too.” I snap, spinning on my heel and storming to my room.

As I turn though, I’m sure I see Lucifer grin.

 

 

I head down the hall to my room, pulling my headphones out of my ears, as I return from my morning run. I can’t wait to get out of my shorts and crop top and have a nice shower. As I’m walking past Lucifer’s room, his door opens and I’m suddenly grabbed and pulled inside. Before I can do more than blink, I’m pushed against the door and his mouth has crashed down on mine. 

“I need you.” He whispers into my ear as we part for air.

“Lucifer, I’m all sweaty and smelly.” I whine, trying half-heartedly to push him away.

“I don’t care. It’s killing me to only have you as little as I can. Why can’t we just tell your brothers?” He groans as he kisses down my neck.

“We can’t. They’d go insane.” I gasp as his teeth run over my collarbone.

“Maybe you’re just embarrassed by me.” He says, pulling away from me.

“That’s not true.” I state, grabbing his arm.

“Really?” He snaps, jaw clenching.

“Yes. Lucifer, I love you. They just won’t understand.” I say sadly.

“I love you too. I want us to be together.” He states with a frown.

I cup his face and pull him down for a long kiss but I can feel that he’s not reassured.

“Come on.” I say, grabbing his wrist and opening the door.

“Where?” He frowns, letting me pull him along.

“We’re gonna tell my brothers.” I say determinedly.

He grins at me and I try to smile back but I’m too scared. I never meant to but I fell in love with Lucifer and now I could lose him or my brothers or all of them. It started off as hate, nasty comments and constant yelling with a few threats thrown in, but after a little while it became friendly snarkiness. After a while, it became more. We were having a movie night when I’d tripped, trying to grab the popcorn, and landed on Lucifer. We’d looked into each other’s eyes as we laughed about how he’d caught me and then we’d kissed. We’d become ‘friends with benefits’ but it wasn’t long before we realised we love each other. To begin with, he agreed about not letting Sam and Dean know but recently he’s begun to get antsy about it. 

“Dean. Sam. There’s something I need to tell you.” I declare as we walk into the library.

“What did he do?” Dean growls, glaring at Lucifer.

“Nothing. It’s just… I, uh… we…” I stammer, nerves making my mouth go dry.

“We were planning on getting some movies to watch and we wanted to invite you both.” Lucifer says smoothly.

I look at him in shock and he smiles at me. He’s giving me an out and letting me know it’s okay. 

“Lucifer and I are in a relationship. Have been for months. We love each other and you can’t stop us from being together.” I say in a rush.

“What?!” They both explode.

They grab their angel blades and come rushing over, aiming at Lucifer. Lucifer doesn’t even flinch, doesn’t make a move to protect himself as he knows how much I love my brothers.

“Stop it!” I shout, standing between them and Lucifer.

“Don’t! You could get hurt!” Lucifer cries, pulling me behind him.

“No!” I cry, trying to get around him.

“I will not have you hurt because of me!” Lucifer says, using his power to hold me in place.

We realise that both Dean and Sam have stopped, staring at us like we’ve grown twin heads.

“You care about her.” Dean breathes.

Sam just looks shell-shocked.

“I love her and I will not allow her to get hurt because of me. If you wish to attack me, go ahead. I won’t even fight back.” Lucifer says.

“Don’t you dare hurt him or I will NEVER forgive either of you!” I shout from where I’m being held.

Sam and Dean look at each other and then to me, looking like their hearts are breaking. I realise that I have tears running down my face and I angrily swipe them away. Lucifer’s power releases me and I step up to his side.

“Please. I love you, all three of you. It will break my heart to lose any of you but I love Lucifer. Please don’t make me choose.” I plead, sobbing quietly.

Both of my brothers nod their heads and their shoulders slump before they head back to their chairs. Lucifer pulls me into a huge hug, holding me tightly as we wait for my brothers to make up their minds.

 

 

I stand in the middle of the hotel room and it suddenly hits me. I’m married! Lucifer and I are married! It’s been five years since we told my brothers but now we’re married. It took my brothers about six months to finally come around but they both happily gave me away today. It’s not a legal marriage, we’re doing that tomorrow but we were married by Chuck so it still counts. Tomorrow ‘Nick’ and I will marry legally. Tonight, we will consummate our marriage. It’s stupid really, we’ve had sex so many times already, but the thought of having sex with Lucifer tonight is nerve wracking. I jump as Lucifer’s hands slide around my waist.

“Having regrets?” He says, only half joking.

“No, just nervous.” I smile.

“Of what?” He chuckles.

“I dunno really.” I laugh.

He spins me round gently and kisses me lovingly. My arms wrap around his neck and he pulls me closer. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He says softly.

“I do want to.” I smile, looking up at him.

He pulls at the ribbons of my corset bodice, allowing my dress to slide down to the floor. I giggle as his eyes go wide.

“No underwear?” He chokes out.

“Surprise.” I smirk, posing.

He growls and I squeal as he suddenly lifts me up and tosses me onto the bed. He clicks his fingers and his clothes vanish, making me wet instantly. I bite my lip as he crawls his way up my body with a predatory look in his eyes. He swoops down for a hungry kiss and I moan as his tongue swipes past my lips. My hands cling to his shoulders as my legs wrap around his waist. I gasp as I feel his grace ripple across my body. He slowly sinks his cock into me, knowing that I like it to be stretched on his shaft. I arch with a moan, his grace travelling over my nipples. He ravishes my mouth with his tongue as he begins to pound into me, resting his weight on his elbows. His grace swirls over my clit and I jerk with a cry. He kisses down my jaw and nips at my neck, thrusts getting faster. I can feel that coil tightening in my abdomen as he slams against my g-spot and his grace pinches my nipples and clit.

“Lucifer!” I gasp, eyes squeezing shut from pleasure.

“Cum for me.” He groans, already losing his rhythm. 

I cry out, arching my body as I let go. My nails dig into his shoulders as his grace invades my body, building the pleasure until my vision flashes with white from the intensity. Every thrust, every movement, every brush of his body on mine is intensified a hundred-fold by the power of his grace. Lucifer thrusts a couple more times and then freezes, shouting out my name, as he cums too. I whimper as I feel him twitch inside me and then fill me with hot spurts. We just lay there panting for a little while as we both come back down.

“I love you so much, My Wife.” Lucifer whispers.

“I love you too, Husband.” I reply with a goofy grin.

“And don’t worry, I’ll love our daughter too.” He smiles down at me.

“What?” I ask, pushing him up.

“I…thought you knew. When my grace went through your body…I sensed…” He stammers, moving up to his knees.


	2. Prompt 7

Prompt 7

I groan as I slowly blink my eyes open, seeing Dean above me.

“Are you okay? I dunno what the witch threw at you but it seemed to pack a punch.” Dean says hastily.

“I dunno but I feel like I’m drunk.” I mutter, feeling fuzzy.

“Hey, I’ll take care of her. Go!” Lucifer snaps, coming over to us.

Dean doesn’t look happy but he nods, letting Lucifer get closer.

“Oh wow! So pretty!” I squeal.

“What is?” Lucifer asks, helping me up to my feet.

“Your wings! They’re so pretty!”

“You can see them?” He asks, shocked.

I nod and reach out to touch them. He grabs my arms and we appear somewhere else, surrounded by people. He pulls me along but I can’t stop myself from playing with his wings.

“Can you stop touching up my wings? We are in public.” He snaps.

“But they’re so cute.” I whine, reaching for them again.

“They are not cute!” He snaps, offended.

“Are too.” I reply childishly.

Lucifer gets a call and we suddenly appear back at the Impala with the guys.

“Here, you take her.” Lucifer snaps, pushing me at Sam before disappearing.

“Oh! Now I can’t play with his cute wings!” I pout.


End file.
